


The moment love hits

by hkandi



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Hyuuga Hinata, Byakugan, F/M, Hinata's got you, Naruto Rare Pair Week 2020, Puppy Love, Rare Pairings, Teamwork makes the dream work, The Moment Love Hits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkandi/pseuds/hkandi
Summary: After being on the same team for so long, Kiba knows all there is to know about Hinata, right?A mission proves he is so, so wrong.
Relationships: Dai-hachi-han | Team 8 & Yuuhi Kurenai, Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzuka Kiba
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	The moment love hits

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Naruto Rare Pair Week, day one prompt "the moment love hits"

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Kiba and Hinata had been on the same team for a while now, and were quite friendly, to say the least. They had fought together, dined together, trained together, and slept next to each other in a number of circumstances.

And, as they grew up, they continued to see each other as teammates.

Kiba was the Inuzuka boy with the face markings and the friendly dog.

Hinata was the shy but determined Hyuuga girl with the fluffy coat.

As they and their friends got older, and more interested in the idea of romance, kissing, and relationships, they never looked at the other like that.

Hinata was interested in Naruto, and anyway, she had enough of Ino and Sakura and the other fan girls going crazy over Sasuke.

Who really wanted to pursue anything if it made people crazy like that?

Kiba lucked out with both Ino and Sakura, and began to just look for easy, casual affairs.

He was young, Inuzukas were easy going about that sort of thing, it was perfect for him.

Or so he told himself, when he did see happy couples going about their daily lives. Going out to eat, the movies, talking about books, training, missions (when possible).

Heck, even his sensei had someone she did those things with, as did many of his clan members.

So, he would try to date here and there, but no one stood out to him.

As for Hinata, her interest in Naruto waned over time, as he was still enamoured with Sakura.

____

As their goals and interests changed, so did their appearances.

Hinata grew into a beautiful young woman, with long, soft hair, and changed her clothing to better suit her fighting. Gone was the fluffy coat, replaced with a more streamlined one that just so happened to bring out her eyes. Kiba removed his hood, and began to wear a more mature jacket, claiming it gave him a "bad boy" look, or so he told everyone he met.

Akamaru grew, large and in charge, but still a friendly dog. Unless you were an enemy or threat, naturally.

Their friends grew and changed as well, and new interests began to rise.

Hinata's friends would beg her to set them up with Kiba, and were baffled by her confusion.

"He's so hot!"

"His smile!"

"That cocky stance!"

"How do you not see it?" they would cry at her, time and again.

"He's just Kiba," she would say, shaking her head. She tried to see it, but she only saw the loudmouthed kid with a dog in his hood.

Kiba, similarly, would hear his friends begin to include Hinata in their discussions of which of the kunoichi and village girls were now hot.

"Hinata?" he would ask. "My teammate Hinata?"

"Damn, man, you don't see it?" they'd say, looking at him like he was crazy.

"Am I missing something?" he'd ask Akamaru, who would just bark. Sometimes, he thought Akamaru was suggesting he was missing something, but the dog didn't seem to press it.

_________

Things changed one mission.

Their team had been sent to retrieve a missing scroll, and had fought off one band of thieves also after it just as they had arrived for it.

"We should expect more attacks," Kurenai had warned them as they prepared to return to Konoha.

They discussed plans and strategies, and set off.

What should have been a two day return trip stretched, doubled, as they were tracked and attacked by different groups.

"I hate when they do this," Kurenai growled as they rested and bandaged themselves. "Saying it's a lower ranked mission so they can pay less. Despicable."

Her team nodded, remaining quiet and in thought.

They were fairly close to Konoha when they were attacked again. Hopefully for the last time, they thought, wanting to return to the Leaf Village in one piece.

They had split up as there were a larger number of enemies this time.

Hinata was with Kurenai, Shino with Kiba and Akamaru.

However, the missing nin fighting them worked to split them up even more.

Hinata took a kunai to her shoulder, and cried out in pain. Her attacker, a man twice her age, smirked, relishing in his victory.

She saw that he had let his guard down, believing himself to already have taken her out, and struck out, chakra pulsing from her hands.

He dropped dead, still wearing his smirk.

She pulled the kunai out, wincing, and activated her byakugan.

Scanning the forest, she saw Kurenai fighting two enemies, Shino attacking another, and Kiba...where was Kiba?

There, she realized. Fighting three enemies on his own.

She rushed to where he was, and upon arriving, saw that Akamaru was nowhere to be seen, but, then again, neither was the third enemy she saw attacking Kiba.

Kiba, who had blood dripping down his left arm, and a bruise on his cheek.

His attackers were not only large, but fast, and fighting dirty.

"Kiba!" she shouted, appearing next to him to help. She struck a defensive pose.

"Hinata," he groaned. "I can take them..."

Akamaru ran back to them, his attacker following.

The enemies laughed, two older men and a woman closer to their age. 

"Ha!" the woman cackled. "The boy is better off dead. Tell us who has the scroll and maybe we'll let you both live."

"Never!" Hinata shouted.

One of the men shook his head. "You called for a little girl and a dirty mutt to come save you?" he taunted Kiba. "I can't wait to kill you both."

"Kiss your girlfriend goodbye while you still can," the woman called out. She wiped a bloody sword on her shirt to clean it. "I can't wait to get more dirty Konoha blood on my sword. If I bring in your heads, maybe I'll even get a bounty."

"Let's finish them off, then get the other two, if they're even still alive. You know how weak Leaf Village shinobi are," the other man said. The enemies were in an attacking position, forming a triangle around Kiba, Akamaru, and Hinata.

Hinata's blood was boiling. Being called weak, being disrespected, being looked down on...that never sat well with her, whether it was directed at others or her.

But especially if it was directed at her.

Or her team.

She let her fury rise to the surface. 

Raising her rght hand in front of her face, she cried out.

"Protective eight trigrams, sixty four palms!"

Her hands flew in a fury of movement, but Hinata knew that her arms were flowing gracefully, in harmony together.

Her head snapped up, rage mixing with her Byakugan. It would be the last thing the enemy nin would see, as they fell with looks of surprise on their faces.

Hinata stopped, her arms outstretched, bracing on her right leg.

Kiba was speechless.

He knew of that technique, but felt like he was seeing it for the first time.

He felt like he was seeing her for the first time. This new, mature, grown up, badass Hinata.

Gone was the shy girl she once was.

She turned to him, her pale eyes looking at his injuries.

Before she could speak, the rest of their team dropped down from the trees.

Kurenai looked at the bodies and nodded. "Good work. Let's heal what we need to and haul ass back to Konoha."

Her team nodded, patching up the barest minimum, and set a grueling pace back.

________

In the hospital, Kiba was being checked by Sakura.

"You're healing well, you should be out in a day or two. Akamaru's resting at your compound, you'll both need to take it easy."

"Shino and Kurenai-sensei?" Kiba asked.

"Also well. Shino was the least injured, and Kurena-sensei has seen worse," Sakura said, making a note in his chart.

"And Hinata?"

"She's here, resting as well. Had a nasty shoulder wound, but nothing that we couldn't fix." Sakura closed his chart and cocked her head at him.

"Want to go see her?"

Kiba felt his face heat up and looked out the window. "Maybe later," he said, trying to smooth his hair down.

Sakura laughed. "Word is she saved you and Akamaru...."

Kiba continued to gaze out the window and shrugged. "Maybe..."

She squeezed his good arm before she left. "I think you're starting to see the Hinata we've all been seeing for a while now. It happens, with close teammates." She paused.

"Don't mess this one up!"

She left, sliding the door closed behind her.

Kiba exhaled and rested on the pillows.

"Yeah," he thought to himself. "I saw Hinata alright..."

He ran a hand through his hair and put a hand behind his head, closing his eyes as he yawned.

"What a woman..." he said, smiling, before he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and suggestions welcomed!
> 
> Let's connect, I'm on [tumblr](https://hkandiu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
